


EAT ME

by colourthyme



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, angry makeout sesh, blood bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourthyme/pseuds/colourthyme
Summary: What do you do when you've been used and abused and don't care if you live or die? Goad the man you hate into doing something stupid.





	EAT ME

Jo cornered LaCroix against the Ankaran Sarcophagus with venom in her glare. 

“I got you this damn thing - and it wasn’t easy! - so that you can go cannibal on a fucking mummy? And I’m supposed to be just cool with that?” She was near shouting at the LA Prince. LaCroix had his hands held up in defense but was glaring back at her with and equal amount of ire. 

“I instructed you to bring me the Sarcophagus so that it would not fall into the hands of my - our - enemies.” He began to try and strafe around Joanne but she stepped into his way once again. The scowl on her face looked one step away from baring her fangs and growling. LaCroix, for the first time since she had known him, did not hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes at her. “What better use for the power of the Antediluvians than in the hands of the Camarilla?”

“Not in the Camarilla’s; in yours!” Jo retorted. “You think you can be some god when you’re barely holding on to being Prince?” She threw the words at him knowing that they would sting.

The expression it invoked on LaCroix showed the insult had hit it’s mark. “You overstep your bounds again, fledgling.” the word was hurled like an insult. “And for the last time. Your tasks are through, congratulations, and I hereby sentence you to death for, if I may put it in language you understand, pissing me off countless times. Even my patience has its limits.” LaCroix now had a look of smug satisfaction on his mug. Jo stared at him for a moment and then laughed.

“Ha! That’s priceless, princey. Gonna call a bloodhunt? Call the Sheriff over? Or finally step up to bat and kill me yourself?” She taunted. They were chest-to-chest now, neither backing down, boring into each other’s dead, empty souls. 

“I would so love the pleasure.” LaCroix pushed Jo away by her shoulders in an uncharacteristically physical move. “But I want it to be public, and I cannot have blood on my hands in front of my public.” He walked away from her back towards his desk.

Jo, shocked that the Prince had had the audacity to touch her, beat him to his desk with celerity. Breaking Elysium was easier when you were just told you were a dead woman. She sat herself roughly down in his seat, crossed her legs up on his desk, and made herself comfortable.

“I’ve got another idea, your majesty. Eat me.”

LaCroix glowered. “Your pitiful, weak blood is of no -”

“Eat me! Rack up that body count, you necro freak!” Jo laughed again a bit more manic this time. LaCroix gripped her shoulder with such force that she would flinch were she not used to being beat on and thrown around. She did not move as he tried to drag her up. 

“Stubborn… ugh!” LaCroix grabbed her other shoulder with his second hand only for Joanne to tilt her head to the side and move her hair to expose her neck to him with a grin. “C’mon.” She taunted. ‘You know there’s some good shit in here. Enough to have survived all those suicide missions you sent me on. Yeah, I know you’ve wanted to kill me since day one. Here’s your mother fuckin’ chance.” She opened her mouth and ran her tongue over her bottom lip... only to bite on it when LaCroix bit down on her. 

“Fuck -!” She choked out, breathlessly, because the sensation was unlike anything else she had ever felt. Being bitten by a vampire was a complex cocktail of pain and pleasure when you were a mortal - to be bitten a second time when immortal was like adrenal ecstasy. Her body wanted to lash out; to preserve itself. But at the same time his lips on her neck, his teeth in her veins, felt so damn hot. 

But he was draining her. Fast. Joanne went for the only thing she could: his wrist. Because he was still holding her by the shoulders Jo needed only to grab the arm her head was tilted towards and take a bite. 

LaCroix made a very carnal noise. He tore himself from her and then wrenched his arm away, but not before Jo had swallowed several mouthfulls of him.

“You taste good.” Joanne practically purred. She instinctively drew closer to him, licking him off of her lips and wiping him off of her chin. LaCroix didn’t pull away, the same hungry, feral look on his face that Jo wore on hers. His gaze fell to her lips and her tongue beyond them, still bleeding from her biting into it, her mouth glistening with both of their vitae. He locked his lips on hers, his tongue immediately finding hers to run over the wound on its surface. She gripped his face with her clawed hands and pulled him even closer to her so that she could nip at the tip of his tongue and feel him bleed as he felt her. Every drop of his essence was intoxicating. With mortals, blood was varying levels of flavour and effect, but with LaCroix it was complete, overwhelming sensation. Jo could taste the power and age in his blood like it was drugged wine. She knew that, compared to him, her flavour was not as intense, but with the way he lapped at her hungrily - licking the blood that dripped from her mouth onto her chin with his hands tangled in her hair - she must have been having a similar effect on him.

LaCroix ran his tongue across her cheek, savouring the blood that had been smeared across it, and then their eyes met.

It was different, looking at him now. Jo suddenly felt she could be Heather, calling LaCroix ‘master’ and walking around in underwear and heels for him. She felt strong - stronger than even the Brujah bloodline flowing through her. She noticed the chunk of neck that LaCroix had ripped from her was already healed; as was the piece of wrist she had taken from him. It must have been the Kindred vitae; it’s potency. 

LaCroix stepped back and motioned for Jo to stand. This time, she obeyed. 

“Do you know what this is called?” The Prince’s expression was… sad? No, scared.

“Yeah, snogging with a lot of bloodplay.” Jo answered as LaCroix took a seat in his chair and adjusted his shirt and jacket.  
“Blood Bonds happen to Kindred the same as they happen to mortals.” The Prince’s eyes were on her - hungry and wondering, though his overall demeanor was of someone who was masking being frightened. “It is not common. And not accepted.”

“You had every opportunity to finish the job.” Jo reminded him, taking a second to casually sit on his desk. To her surprise, and mild annoyance, he did not reprimand her beyond a sigh and a “Get off.” She did not get off.

LaCroix interlaced his fingers and leaned forwards, his gaze settling across the room and not at her any more. 

“Unfortunately, I… do not want to any more. I do not believe I could make myself.” He almost sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth, though not quite. 

Joanne realized that the disgust and rage she had felt earlier were also gone, replaced by another strong emotion. It was near indescribable, but fell disturbingly close to lust. She had been prepared to take LaCroix down with her when she had first bitten him, but now, looking at him, that was the last thing from her mind. 

“It is known colloquially as a Blood Marriage. Only the deranged and stupid partake in them.” The prince continued to explain. “However, luckily, it follows the same rules as creating a moral ghoul. As long as we do not… partake for 30 nights, the bond will lose its hold.”

Jo took the prince’s chin and turned him to face her, leaning towards him to level their gazes. 

“Good luck.” 

She bit into her lip, letting the thick, scarlet plasma trickle down her chin and drip onto the desk below. LaCroix made a noise akin to a groan and swiftly grabbed her neck, pulling her closer so he could lick and suck at her crimson stained lips. He pulled back and slammed a fist onto his desk, standing up with such force that his chair was toppled and pushed backwards. 

“Out!” He commanded, eyes glowing as he stared at her with the force of his Dominate. She acquiesced, not letting it show that the prince’s once irresistible discipline barely affected her. 

Joanne slipped from LaCroix’s penthouse with a cunning gleam in her eyes and a plan forming in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so niche and basically just something i had to get out of my system LOL thx for reading love ya


End file.
